


Marshmallows / Зефир

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Сэм заботится о Дине после возвращения его из демонов в человека





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marshmallows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779852) by [dragonflybeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach). 



Сэм лучше всех жарит зефир.  
У Дина выходит непрожаренный внутри или с обгорелыми краями. Но иногда удается.

В первый раз они попробовали эти сладости летом, когда Сэму было восемь. Почти все время они проводили у Бобби, и в теплую погоду он разрешал им спать в старом шалаше за домом. Они разводили костер и жарили зефир и хот-доги, пока ворчащий Бобби не приказал им поесть, наконец, полезных овощей.  
Сэм тренировался со своим обычным усердием, и к первому августа достиг зефирного совершенства.  
Снаружи его лакомства получались идеального золотисто-коричневого цвета, и можно было счистить тонкую шелуху и есть теплое, липкое и тягучее.  
Он тогда протянул одну штучку Дину, который, попробовав, объявил брата Официальным Зефирным Винчестером на все времена. И тогда Сэм начал гордиться таким кулинарным умением. А позже жарка зефира почему-то превратилась в нечто большее.

Когда в Миннесоте Дина бросила девчонка, Сэм вытащил его на улицу и приготовил ему своих фирменных сладостей. Когда Дин болел или был ранен, когда охота шла лесом, и погибали невинные люди, когда отец, сам того не замечая, измывался над Диновыми чувствами, Сэм жарил зефир.  
Во всяком случае, любой обряд с огнем не считался за сопливый момент.

А потом Сэм уехал, и зефирное время надолго прекратилось.

На второй совместной после разлуки охоте, в лесу Колорадо во время поисков вендиго, Дин разжег костер и сделал зефирки для брата.  
Видимо, они оказались лежалыми, ну, по крайней мере, так сказал Сэм с невеселой улыбкой, попробовав парочку горелых и сухих с палки Дина.  
Потом Сэм забрал палку и начал готовить ему свои зефирные шедевры.

Когда брат вернулся из адской клетки, Дин должен был заметить неладное хотя бы по отсутствию их маленькой традиции. Но помня, что вытворял Аластор с огнем и тонкими прутьями, Дин списал это на затяжную травму.

Следующие несколько лет они иногда устраивали зефирные посиделки у костра, но после Испытаний – ни разу.

Именно поэтому на следующий день после того, как его душу исцелили, и он перестал быть демоном, после того, как всего лишь чуть более суток назад едва не разнес молотком голову Сэму, Дин понятия не имел, чего ждать: тот прислал ему сообщение с просьбой спуститься в подземелье.  
Хоть брат и оказался спиной к двери, Дин видел – тот присел перед чашей, которую они использовали для ритуалов вызова.  
\- Сэмми? – настороженно позвал он.  
Брат медленно повернулся и протянул Дину одну идеально поджаренную зефирину.  
Дин только надеялся, что на слове «спасибо» его голос не дрогнул.  
Сэм улыбнулся с легким смущением.  
\- Давай на пол, старик, - он указал на свободное место по другую сторону от шести упаковок с пивом. – У меня тут два полных пакета.  
Несколько часов они сидели на полу в подземной темнице, пили пиво, ели жареный зефир и делились историями о монстрах, будто только что вернулись с двух разных охот.  
Когда бутылки опустели, костер почти догорел, и Сэм закончил вытирать липкие губы, Дин посмотрел на него и сказал:  
\- Сэмми, как тебе идейка прокатиться до пляжа?


End file.
